After The Big Picture Show
by XxNiNjAxGeeKxX
Summary: This is just what happens after the "Big Picture Show" of Eddy's Brother and The Kankers.
1. The Kankers

**After The Big Picture Show**

**Chapter 1. Kankers**

As the kids from the cul-de-sac cheer away singing a song, The Kanker Sisters were the only ones left(ignore Johnny) _"First one inside, gets to give him mouth to mouth!" _Lee said dragging him by his feet with May helping her. Marie came along running to with the door and slamming it tightly. A few moments later Eddy's Brother slowly began to wake up hearing laughter. "What the…." he holds his head confused and painfully after getting knocked out from the door earlier. "What the heck are you ankle-biters doing in my place? He said angrily and suspiciously. All three Kankers surrounded him a grin evilly. _"Where the Kanker Sisters, we've been looking for a man like you" _Marie said grabbing his arm. May smiled more and grabbed his other arm _"Yeah!, A tall and handsome man"_ *snort*. Eddy Brother looked at them with disgust and moves his arms away a bit to get there grip off his arms. _"Look, you little kiddies are cute and all, but I need you to get the hell out of here." _He said opening the broken door. The Kankers started to get nervous hoping they won't lose there man. _"What do we do know Lee?" _May ask very worried. _"Shut up May, were not letting __**this **__one get away. Seems like this man likes playing hard to get." _Lee grin and walk towards him closing the door he had open, hoping for them to leave. _"What now?"_ Bro grumbled really annoyed. _"I've been trying to get your younger brother Eddy for years, same for my two sisters for his other two friends Ed and Double D. They all got happy endings, so why can't we?" _Lee said looking at him. _"And what the __**fuck **__do you want __**ME **__to do about it?" _He snapped back crossing his arms. "_Oh you'll see…__**MAY,MARIE GRAB HIM!**_" Marie and May both grab Eddy's Brother and pushed him down on the ground. _"Augh! Let go of me!" "Not a chance cutie pie!" _Marie smirks at him. _"Come on! I don't like you ankle-biters! What don't you three idiots get!" _Marie and May laugh at his pity. _"Oh hey I got an idea!" _May blurted out with pride. _"Well, that's a first." _Lee said bored. _"Yea,what is it bone-head?" _Marie added rudely agreeing to her sister. _"I'll be right back!" _She got off Eddy's Bro and ran to one of his closets. Eddy Bro see's that one of them has left and tries to crawl away_,"These fuck'in ankle-biters I swear-" _"Oh no you don't!" Marie and Lee yelled out and grabbed on him tighter. _**"I'm back!" **_May laughed running towards them holding a bunch of ropes. _"I found these in his closet since he works at a amusement park!" "Nice job May" _Lee said. _"Come on, tie him up so we can't escape!" _Marie screeched using all her strength to pull Eddy's Brother up from the floor. _"You bitches are lucky I don't hit women…." _He grumbled. He was violently pushed to a pull and tied against his will. Eddy's Bro started to struggle his way out but couldn't break out of the rope. _"Fuck,for lil ankle-biters,they can sure tie a damn knot!"_ He though to himself. _"Lets kiss him!" _May yelled. _"Whoa,__**WHAT**__-" _Bro was interrupted as all 3 Kankers started kissing him all over his face. _**"STOP!" **_He yelled moving his face rapidly trying to get away their kisses. _"Heh heh, I love a man that begs" _Lee whisper in his ear making him shiver.

Lee smirks at his reaction _"So what's your name handsome?" _Eddy's Bro glares at her _"What's it to ya! None of your damn business". "Awww why not tell us oven mitt? _Marie teased_. "I prefer to be known as the man of mystery…."_

Alright! So far that's all I'm gonna do, I will update/write more chapters if I get enough reviews and comments for this page asking for more. So I won't was my time writing so much all for nothing. So please if you guys really want more just comment/review/or PM me! After all this is my first fanfict I ever wrote,and I want as much people reading my story. :}


	2. Please Read

**After the Big Picture Show**

Sorry that I haven't touched this story for decades. I'll assure you the maybe during the summer I can continue. Cause I won't have school and I won't be wasting time. In the mean time I'm constantly on my DeviantART account. So if you want to chat or look at my art. Here. If you really still want more of my stories I'm still working on my Beauty and the Ed comic on my DeviantART. So you can read some of that while you still wait for this Bro fan fiction.

_ .com_


End file.
